<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>candy cane by prankingteapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808369">candy cane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot'>prankingteapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: 1 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, holiday fic, semi public blowjob, teasing by eating phallic shaped foods seductively</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko makes a show of eating a candy cane in public and Makoto gets turned on by it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dr: 1 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>candy cane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this year i’m kicking off december with a holiday related prompt i’ve been wanting to write for a while. hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>It happened after a fun day of ice skating. The snow had started falling again, and Kyoko had suggested that they should take that as their cue to call it quits for the day. But before they left the place, her follow up suggestion was that she and Makoto could stop to have some hot chocolate from the snack bar to warm up a little before going home. He had agreed with that idea, too, and once they had finished their last lap around the rink, they glided to the rink’s exit. It was almost a relief when their skates touched down on solid ground once more, with the prospect of being able to warm up at the front of both of their minds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But little did they know that it would be something other than the hot chocolate that would warm them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had returned their ice skates and changed back into their winter boots, Kyoko had pointed to an empty table near the edge of the rink so they could still watch the other skaters while they had their treats, and Makoto headed in that direction to claim it for them while she went in the other direction to the little snack bar for hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the time that it took for Kyoko to buy the cocoa, Makoto had gotten distracted watching the various couples still skating on the ice. He had been lost in thought when Kyoko finally returned, two cups of hot chocolate and two candy canes in her glove covered hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m here,” she said, startling him out of his daze. He shook his head to clear it and looked to her, giving her a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, great. Mm, that looks really good,” he said, turning in his seat as she set his cup of cocoa down in front of him on the table. The cups had red and green stripes on them, and a generous dollop of whipped cream covered the hot surface of the drinks. Makoto looked back up and noticed the extra treats in Kyoko’s hand that she’d also brought. “Ooh, candy canes, too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were free with the hot chocolate,” Kyoko said, gently setting his peppermint candy stick down on the table by his steaming hot cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great offer, I’ll take it,” Makoto said, reaching for the candy. Kyoko took her seat and set her own treats down on the table, reaching for her candy cane first as well, since the hot chocolate was still a bit too hot to drink. She held it by the curve in one hand, unwrapping the plastic from around it with her other hand from the bottom. Kyoko took a small lick of her candy cane, watching from across the table as Makoto wrestled with the wrapper on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are so hard to unwrap without breaking,” he complained, pulling at the thin plastic. As if he’d cursed himself by saying that, his pulling on the wrapper caused his candy cane to crack, the pieces breaking apart in the plastic. He was successful in his task however, when the bottom half of the candy managed to break through the thin plastic. He grabbed it with his other hand and stuck it into his mouth, the end sticking out of the side of his mouth like a cigar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko continued eating hers a bit more carefully from its wrapper; she had had a spur of the moment idea after she’d gotten the candy canes from the snack bar vendor and wanted to have as much of her candy as possible for it. She just needed the perfect opportunity to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, it came only after a few minutes when Makoto reached for his cup of hot chocolate after finishing the bit of his candy cane, the cold, snowy air around them having cooled it down enough to be able to drink it. He took a small, cautious test sip of it, and finding it cool enough he took another slightly bigger one. While still drinking, he made eye contact with Kyoko and nearly spat his drink out at what he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her move was very subtle to anyone else who might have been looking (the snack bar area was pretty deserted though, thankfully), but Makoto immediately knew what she was doing. She was holding her candy cane between her fingers at its curve and gently pushing it in and out between her puckered lips, as if giving a blowjob. She was teasing him, and was purposely holding eye contact with Makoto as she did it. After having him watch her do that for a few moments, she pulled the peppermint stick from between her lips, only to switch it up to opening her mouth to swirl her tongue around it slowly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he whispered, surprised (and already a bit turned on) at the little show Kyoko was giving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a naughty girl and teasing you in public,” she whispered back, her voice taking on a sultry tone. “Isn’t it obvious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She curled her tongue around the candy cane once more, before slowly taking it into her mouth again. She closed her lips around it and started to suck on it again for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyoko, stop! Please don’t do this in public!” Makoto whispered desperately, fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair. He felt a stirring between his legs, his cock starting to harden in his pants from Kyoko’s little show. Kyoko slowly pulled the candy cane out of her mouth again, sticking her tongue out to lick the slight point, which had lost most of its red coloring now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you getting turned on?” she asked innocently, resting the candy cane against her mouth. Her lips were faintly stained with red from the candy as if she had put some lipstick on, and for some reason this little subtlety furthered Makoto’s already high arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Makoto replied, his cheeks blushing slightly despite the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go out to the car so I can suck on you instead of this,” she said, before seductively taking the candy into her mouth once more to entice him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any hesitation, Makoto nodded at her offer.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>If anyone were to pass the car parked at the back of the mostly deserted parking lot and look through the slightly fogged up windshield, they probably would have assumed that the man in the front passenger seat was just trying to get out of the snowy cold after a day of ice skating, and perhaps trying to nap. He had his head leaning back against the headrest and his eyes were closed, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they had bothered to actually see what was happening though, they would have seen that it was a completely different scene inside the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoko had undone Makoto’s zipper and fished his hard dick out of his pants as soon as they were in the safety of the car. Once she had his shaft in her hand, she had wasted no time in just diving in and going down on him. She bobbed her head up and down his cock like she’d been doing to the candy cane, and his hand was tangled in her hair as she worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth feels so good,” Makoto breathed, grasping the handful of her hair he had gathered up at the back of her head tighter. “I’m almost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had moved her head up and reached his tip again, Kyoko popped off of his cock with a small gasp. “Good, but don’t tell me when you’re going to finish. I want it to be a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded quickly, gently urging Kyoko’s head down into his lap and onto his shaft once more. She licked at his tip before taking him into her mouth once more, wrapping her lips tightly around it and pushing her head down again. She swirled her tongue around his shaft as best she could, and could feel his rod twitch in her mouth. She knew he was close, and was ready for her treat. Thinking quickly, she targeted the spot just under his cockhead with her tongue and instantly felt his hips buck upwards under her. A moment later her mouth was flooded with his seed, and she eagerly swallowed his load down amidst the moans of her name and the gentle pulling of her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had calmed down, Kyoko popped him out of her mouth, grasping his softening cock in her hand to give his shaft a few parting kisses before sitting up in the driver’s seat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Kyoko, that was great,” Makoto said, sighing as he opened his eyes. He turned his head to face her direction, finding her looking back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it, too,” she said, licking her lips. She could still faintly taste the peppermint from the candy cane, but now it was mixed with the slight tang of Makoto’s seed. Suddenly another idea struck her; she was just full of them today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should stop at the store on the way home to pick up some candy canes to have around the house, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like that idea,” Makoto agreed with a nod.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i may have gotten inspired and wrote a loose sequel for this, so stay tuned; but for now, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>